WE ARE UNDER THE SAME SKY
by Mia Dullindal
Summary: Berada di langit yang sama.../DarkKrad.BLwarn.R&R!


**WE ARE UNDER THE SAME SKY**

.

Genre : AU. Romance. YAOI.

.

Dark/Krad. Bad death.

.

Please Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Kembali memandangi angkasa dalam diam. Krad menghela napas dalam hingga supirnya membuyarkan lamunannya akan langit.

"Tuan, saatnya berangkat."

Sebelum mengikuti langkah supirnya, Krad kembali memandang langit dengan pedih. Bisikan yang tidak mungkin didengar orang, namun nada menyayat itu seolah ditujukan oleh seseorang.

"Aku mencintaimu... _Dark_..."

.

* * *

.

Polisi begitu jengkel dengan tawa membahana yang orang itu keluarkan sementara ia sudah jauh di atas atap dengan sayap sihirnya yang entah mengapa bisa ia gunakan; penyihir pencuri, salah satu sebutan yang ia dapat dari polisi.

"Dark sial! Dia berhasil mencuri cincin berlian itu! Kejar!"

Dark tersenyum, menjauh dari tempat itu dengan terbang ke langit setinggi-tingginya. Ia menggenggam cincinnya erat, cincin berlian yang ia curi demi seseorang.

"Krad... aku ingin bertemu... dimana kau sekarang?"

Nada sedih itu ia gumamkan di tengah kepakan sayapnya, seolah ia membisik pada angkasa.

.

* * *

.

"Dark...?"

Dark hanya tersenyum ketika Krad menatapnya dengan mata membulat tak percaya. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, menghampiri Dark yang tengah berdiri di berandanya.

"Bagaimana kau..."

Kalimatnya tak terselesaikan karena pemuda berambut ungu tersebut langsung merengkuhnya, mendekap erat dalam diam.

"Jangan kemanapun Krad. Aku akan selalu mencarimu meski kau pergi dariku. Aku akan menyusulmu meski kau lari kemanapun. Jangan tinggalkan aku..."  
air mata segera menggenang di pelupuk mata beriris emas itu. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Dark... harusnya kau tahu itu..."  
"Lalu kenapa kau pergi dari kota itu? Kenapa kau pindah ke rumah yang ada di dalam gunung seperti ini?"

Krad mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih jemari Dark, kemudian menuntunnya menuju dada kanannya.

"Krad...?"

Dalam diam, mereka saling bertatapan, dalam kedua pasang mata itu bercampur rasa sedih dan terkejut hingga Dark memutusnya dengan memeluk Krad erat; sangat erat seperti mereka hendak menyatu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Krad...! kumohon jangan membuatku sendirian lagi..."  
"Aku selalu ada Dark... Kita berada di bawah langit yang sama... Aku bisa merasakan kegembiraan dan kesedihanmu lewat langit, aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu ketika langit cerah dan air matamu ketika mendung menggumpal... aku selalu bersamamu Dark... karena itu, lakukanlah hal yang sama jika kau merindukanku."

Dark masih memeluk Krad, tapi kegundahannya berangsur menghilang mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya.

.

Berada di langit yang sama...

"Kau akan sembuh untukku kan?"

"Iya... aku akan kembali saat aku sembuh, aku janji."

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Dasar bodoh,"tawa Krad tertahan sembari melepas pelukan Dark yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya. "Aku selalu bersamamu melalui langit."

"...Ya...kita selalu bersama..."

.

* * *

.

Langit yang keadaannya begitu aneh...

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dark langsung terkesiap, pikiran tidak menentu mengingat selama sebulan ini ia mengamati langit seperti yang kekasihnya katakan tempo hari.

Sudah sebulan, ya, sebulan.

Begitu lama rasanya tak bertemu dengan Krad selama itu. Mungkin bagi orang lain sebulan hanyalah waktu yang begitu cepat dilalui, tapi tidak bagi Dark.

Dan keadaan langit yang begitu merah ini membuat Dark semakin khawatir akan Krad.

Ia harus melihat kekasihnya. Sekarang juga.

.

.

Mata Dark bertemu dengan supir tua dan pelayan yang ia tahu begitu setia pada Krad. Mereka yang mengurus Krad selama ini. Dan tidak seharusnya mereka berlinang air mata seperti itu di samping kasur tempat Krad berbaring...

Apa yang mereka lakukan...

Supir tua itu berdiri karena menyadari kehadiran Dark di balkon kamar tuannya dan membukakan pintu untuk Dark dengan wajah tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Dark... maaf, kami..."  
"Apa yang Krad lakukan?" bisik Dark memotong kata-kata supir itu. Ia begitu sibuk dengan sosok Krad yang selama ini tak dilihatnya tengah terbaring tenang, seolah tak terganggu dengan keadaan sekitarnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya meski mata itu terpejam.

"Kau janji akan sembuh kan, Krad?" bisikan Dark berubah parau kala air mata itu turun. Dibelainya keemasan Krad dengan lembut, seolah ia akan pecah jika Dark menenyentuhnya dengan sembarangan.

.

* * *

.

"_Dark, kita mau kemana?"  
"Bagaimana jika ke pantai?"  
"Pantai? Untuk apa kau ke pantai di malam hari?"  
"Entahlah, untuk memandang bulan?"  
"Hmp,konyol."  
"Aku serius. Aku ingin bertanya pada bulan..."  
"Bertanya apa, Dark?"  
"Apakah bulan secantik dirimu?"_

"_Aku selalu bersamamu melalui langit, Dark..."_

_._

* * *

.

"Krad...maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dark mengeluarkan cincin berlian yang tak sempat ia berikan dari sakunya dan menyusupkannya pada jari manis di tangan kanan Krad. Cincin untuk seseorang...

Dan ia kembali memandang mata yang sudah tak dapat terbuka kembali itu. Mata seindah emas. Emas-NYA.

.

* * *

.

"_Aku ingin... menikah denganmu...jika kita kembali bertemu,Dark..."_

_Dan ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyum._

_._

* * *

.

Saat memandangi angkasa hari ini, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah kau sehat-sehat saja? Apakah kau menangis? Apakah kau merindukanku? Apakah... kau masih tersenyum ketika kita kembali ke pantai di malam hari ini?

.

.

.

xxxTHE ENDxxx

.

.

.

yak, fanfic DN. Angel...oke. Saya suka OC. No komen.

*gali bunker*

thank for to be silent reader,minna :)

saya senang kok nggak ada yang review saya,toh kalian membaca ff saya saja saya sudah terharu hiksu.#LeMeCurhat


End file.
